Brush plating and spray coating are traditionally used to apply coatings to metallic surfaces. Coating large interior surfaces with these techniques is difficult due to the restricted space and limited access, and the durability and applicability of the coatings themselves may be compromised or inherently limited. Reaching interior surfaces such as pipeline interiors is difficult, but can be done with pig-like vehicles equipped with sprayers. However, these vehicles only apply a spray-on coating. In a corrosive environment, typical spray-on coatings are subject to failure should any one spot or area of pipe surface become exposed. Corrosion and/or buildup may occur in that one spot and then expand and fail entire areas of coating.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for coating, treating and/or reconditioning interior or other difficult to reach surfaces.